I Feel Like Dying
by kid-cherry
Summary: Grimmhime! OMG this is my first smut and it ended up being more than one chapter .


**I Feel Like Dying**

**I don't own Bleach or have any say in their kinkyness cries I also don't own the song!**

**Grimmjow & Orihime**

**--**

He silently came into her room. She never wanted him there. His presence made her uneasy. But as of recently he has brought her presents. Drugs. She didn't know where he got them from, maybe Aizen gave them to him. One day he just came into her room.

_**Only once the drugs are done…**_

…_**that I feel like dying.**_

"Hey, women I got somethin' nice for ya," said Grimmjow

"What is it Grimmjow-kun," said Orihime a little cautiously because the last time he said something like that, he almost raped her.

"I would like you to smoke this with me…" he took something out of his pocket, what he had in his hand dimly showed in the moonlight coming through the window. Orihime saw what appeared to be cigarettes and some medicine.

"I-I'm sorry Grimmjow-kun, I don't smoke and I'm not sick, so there's no need for the medici-"

"Are you THAT fuckin' stupid!!" he said cutting her off, "This is weed and ecstasy, dumbass"

Orihime was surprised at what he said. '_He wants me to do drugs! No way!' _She looked at him a little more frightened than usual. There was no way she will take drugs. Since she knew drugs would really mess her up and then she will feel crummy afterwards. Maybe not as crummy as she feels everyday, but still.

"I-I'm s-sorry, but I don't want to do that. I-I know it's not good for your health." She said with her voice shaking a bit. She also knew it wasn't wise to anger her capturer in anyway.

"Did you forget what I fuckin' am? Little things like this only give me a little rush, but as for you you'll feel much better after doing this." Grimmjow stepped closer to her while popping in five ecstasy pills. He also lit one of the joints and started smoking. He stepped closer to her as she stepped away from him. Then she hit the wall behind her.

"P-please stop, that stuff makes you smell bad and it can ruin your l-life." Orihime said persistently.

"From the looks of things here, your life is already ruined…" He said with a smirk on is face and his blunt in his hand. She knew it was true. Living in this hell hole now was making her a little weary. She even thought about ending it all with one of the knives that came with her meals. A small but deep cut to the wrist would end it all not so painfully. But she couldn't do that, her friends tried so hard to get her back and she knew that one day Ichigo would burst through that door and save her. So she had to stay strong.

"I still don't thin-" he cut her off with a kiss. Grimmjow's kisses weren't particularly sweet and soft. They were very hard and all he did was shove his tongue into her mouth. When he did so here, however, she felt something slide down her throat.

"Hhmm-!"

"There now was that so hard?"

"What… did you…?" she said horrified.

"That was one of the pills, you will feel the effects soon enough." He said smirking.

"No…" she said a bit absent mindedly. All of a sudden she thought she was flying in heaven above the clouds. _'What is this? Did I escape? I feel so good, I'm finally out of that dreary room without any sunlight!'_ The wind was blowing through her hair as she sailed across a field of clouds. The next thing she knew she was descending into a field of candy. Lollipop fields and chocolate rivers were everywhere.

Back in the real world Grimmjow was staring at her trying so hard not to laugh. Orihime was standing on the couch jumping up and down waving her arms like an idiot. Then she jumped off and started walking towards him with the goofiest zoned-out look on her face. He watched her while leaning with his back on the wall and continuing his smoking.

In "Happy Happy, Joy Joy Land," Orihime came to a giant shrine made of rice balls covered in strawberry syrup. When she got inside she was in outer space walking on the Milkyway. The stars showed like a million flashing camera lights in a freeze frame. The colors were gorgeous with the different pinks, whites, and purples swirling around her head. _'Wow! I wonder where this will take me.'_ She followed it to the end where there was a golden scepter shining with the intensity of the sun. However, it was wrapped in a weird cloth. Orihime went and unraveled the thing from its imprisonment to reveal a very big Popsicle. It looked so good and refreshing that she started licking it. For some reason it wasn't melting at all. She tried sucking on it harder. She was very thirsty and wouldn't give up. Then, very unexpectedly, the Popsicle exploded in her mouth and for some reason it was salty. _'What the…' _After that everything when black.

"Oh…god!" Grimmjow grunted. He was still leaning against the wall but Orihime was kneeling between his legs. When she came to she was facing the biggest cock she'd ever seen. Her eyes were a little glazed over as she stared up at him. He had the biggest grin on his face as she started to cry.

"Wow, you should really see your face." Her face was covered in tears and his seeds. She also tasted the salty substance in her mouth as some of it slide down her throat. She quickly skidded away from him wiping her face frantically. Most of the cum was gone but the tears were too much to wipe away.

"Well now don't feel so bad, this won't be the last time I come back and I will definitely return the favor." He said with a sadistic grin and retying is pants. Grimmjow casually walked out leaving the paralyzed Orihime shaking on the ground with her legs up against her chest.

…_**I feel like dying.**_


End file.
